Possibility Niley One Shot
by hollyandpoisonivy
Summary: Nick breaks up with Miley, we see her heartbreak and what happens to her life after. Some sexual content so beware!


**Possibility **

Niley One Shot

Written By: Holly

Fan fiction: hollyandpoisonivy

YouTube: YeahItsHollyXX

**There's a possibility, all that I had was all I gon' get**

I took two steps. Two steps to nowhere in particular, just two steps away from the mess. The mess of my life that I lead. I stare back, my eyes full of hatred, pain and most of all…. Love.

"What do you mean?" I whispered. It was hard to make out what I had said; the words barely escaped my swollen, drooping mouth, which felt my tears forming.

"Your not good for me Miley" He said, slowly. Making me fully think through every word. But for once, he didn't know that he was good for me. He was everything I needed. He was my life; my life had just crashed, disappeared.

"Please Nick." Was all I could let through. The emotion in my voice had gone, I was left begging, fighting for him. Fighting for my life. The whisper meant nothing to him. Nothing.

"I don't want you Miley" My eyes were shut, holding myself together. But I could tell the way he spat out those words, he meant it. He meant every single syllable. I could feel his dark brown pupils stare me down. I dare open mine to see him, he would brake me. His eyes would dismantle my body and leave me to rot.

**Tell me when you hear my heart stop.**

**You're the only one that knows.**

**Tell me when you hear the silence.**

**There's a possibility that I wouldn't know.**

"Im s-s-sorry but please Nick just s-s-tay" I barely managed to whisper the words; the pain inside was causing me to breakdown. His usual loving, calming voice was no match to how he was now. The exaggeration and spite overtook, I had nowhere to run.

"Goodbye" His voice had changed; I heard the pity, sorrow in him but this was the last word I ever heard.

I gained confidence to open my eyes; it was the worst mistake. I looked around to find him, the love of my life.

He was gone.

**By the blood and by me you walk like a thief**

**By the blood and by me, and I fall when you leave**

He had stolen my soul, the little piece left of my heart, my passion, my emotion, my life. He had stolen me.

I ran my shaken hands threw my hair as I slid down the wall, making it to the ground quicker than expected. I lay my head in my hands calmly and soon enough. The screaming began; a continuous high-pitched squeal escaped my body. I crashed my hands together, gripping them tightly shut. Do not let anything else escape I thought to myself. My heart was racing, the palms of my hands were sweating, my whole body was shaking; but then it all suddenly stopped.

**Tell me when the sigh's over**

**You're the reason why im closed**

**Tell me when you hear my fallin'**

**There's a possibility it wouldn't show**

I felt the presence of someone else. A cold hand touched my bare shoulder lightly. Then it pushed me hard leaving a bruise certainly. I then felt another hand, this time it ran over my body. My naked body. My eyes shot open to see a naked stranger hovering over me with a smirk leaking over his face. This wasn't how I imagined my first time. I wanted it to be with my true love. Replaying his voice in my head gave me pain. I shook it away and tried to wriggle away from the situation I was in but then it happened. There was no way of escaping now, all I could do was scream, my hands had to grip something. The threw my hands forward and grabbed on to this strangers back, digging my nails in. Trying to heal the pain I was in. Then his hand made my way across my face, leaving a red stinging mark. I immediately let go and let him continue, there was nothing I could do. I was already broken.

* * *

**By the blood and by me and I'll fall when you leave**

**By blood and by me, I follow your lead.**

I walked down the street heading to my work place. I had another "meeting" in 10 minutes and I had to get ready. But that's when it happened. I had felt a lot of pain over these past weeks but nothing compared to what I felt right now. I saw his face, his eyes. They met mine. Something began to happen inside of me, the pain and a new feeling merged together. I could feel the little traces left of my heart placing them self's back together. We stared for a few seconds or minutes, I don't know. I was mesmerised by him. He turned and walked in a small alleyway, which headed to the woods. The lights were dimming and I felt the urge to follow him. I needed, craved to see him. Be near him. Before I knew it, I was walking across the road my eyes heavily focused on him.

'By the blood and by me, I follow your lead' I said to myself.


End file.
